


Wait, what were you doing there?

by Kosmoceras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), definitely pre civil war, two dorks looking for each other's substitutes because they think their feelings' one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmoceras/pseuds/Kosmoceras
Summary: Steve Rogers has a secret and don't want it to come out [pun intended].Tony Stark also has a secret and Steve finds out about it in a very unusual place for both of them.





	Wait, what were you doing there?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two months ago and hesitated to post it. The plot is really convenient, but we're here to enjoy Stony, right? Enjoy :D

Steve Rogers tried to stay anonymous.

He was about to enter a place where no one would have expected Captain America. He just crossed the threshold of the gay club, and he did it with complete awareness of what he was doing.

That's right. Symbol of the United States, righteous supersoldier, manliest man alive, Captain America, realized he's not straight. And the 21st century allowed him to explore it.

The Avengers were in New York and had nothing to do as a team, so everyone kept busy themselves with their own matters. Tony was probably working on some new invention, Clint was spending time with his family, Thor visited Asgard, and Steve...

Right now Steve was doing everything in his power to hide his identity. He didn't want the whole world to find out who Captain America really is. Especially because he couldn't admit to it to himself. The very thought of something so different from the times he lived in intimidated him. That's why he tried to hide by wearing baseball cap and fake glasses, hoping that no one would recognize him.

Inside the club Steve found himself in the middle of dancing colorful, half-naked crowd and didn't know where to look. He even felt like he _shouldn't_ look.

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his rear.

Steve turned around to see a man big like him wearing leather jacket with a lewd smile on his face. The club was very loud, but Captain could almost read his lips saying "nice ass". Steve froze, his cheeks flushing. How was he suppose to react? The longer the strange man was staring at him, the greater was consternation on his face. Steve went pale. He must have recognized him. Supersoldier quickly dived into the crowd, leaving the man with a puzzle.

Steve was looking for a safe place to hide for some time, just in case. His eyes fell on the dark corridor. He hesitated for a second, then entered.

Inside was much quieter and darker. There were many men against the walls indulging themselves, as if no one was watching. Steve felt rising excitation in his pants, but moved on - there was one more room at the end of the corridor. The door were ajar and Captain could hear a voice coming from behind them.

"Oh... you were _almost_ good."

He froze.

The voice belonged to Tony Stark.

Steve couldn't be wrong. It was certainly Tony's characteristic voice. Yet he couldn't believe it. However, one look through the door ajar confirmed his guesses. It was definitely Tony Stark lying under other man (nicely built and blonde man). So, he wasn't working on some new invention after all...

Steve turned his head away, but couldn't move. His brain also stopped, trying to cope with the information. What the hell? Was Tony always like that? What about Pepper? And why, of all people, it's Tony? The man who's closeness made Steve realize that he likes him more than he ever thought liking a man was possible. What a coincidence.

In a fear that Tony might see him, Captain immediately left the club.

* * *

The next evening Steve went to the same club, but a little earlier than yesterday. So long he hasn't seen Tony yet, but he hasn't lost hope. He was observing carefully the crowd and the area around the entrance, and at the same time tried not to attract attention.

And then Tony appeared.

Steve wondered how the hell Stark wasn't recognized, and rumours about him didn't decorate the first pages of the newspapers. Apparently, the dark sunglasses that he was wearing were enough.

Captain made a step towards him, but hesitated. Should he talk to Tony? This probably would be awkward for both of them. Even worse, if Steve does this, it will come out that he's here too and he completely wasn't ready for this.

He was just standing there unable to make up his mind, meanwhile Tony went to the dark corridor and disappeared from the sight.

Steve sighed with a note of jealousy.

* * *

They had a good relationship for a long time now. After defeating Loki, Ultron and their mutual opinion differences they made a great team. Steve considered Tony his friend.

Unfortunately, right now being aware of his secret Captain couldn't normally talk to him and was afraid that Tony might suspect something. He also wondered if Tony himself wanted his secret to come out. Steve hasn't heard genius-billionaire boasted about it. He knew that before Stark became Iron Man he had an intense social life. Maybe he was sleeping with the men back then. So, the question is: what made him go back to this life?

The next day Steve felt like he should visit Tony, so he went to the Avengers base. Luckily, Natasha was also there, so he didn't feel weird for checking on Stark. He sat with Nat asking her about Fury's actions, but he couldn't focus on the conversation. All he could think of was Stark in that club. Finally said man appeared in the door.

"Hi, Tony," Natasha dropped casually.

"Can't live without a work, huh?" Asked Tony. "I know that too," and he immediately begun looking for something in the room.

Steve was struggling. He had to ask him, do something, and yet doesn't get comprised.

Relax, easy, he was telling himself. Act naturally and be subtle.

"Ah, Tony. Er- How's Pepper doing?"

Tony turn around from the pile of parts and gave him a suspicious look.

"Because you never asked about it, I'd be more worried about you, Cap."

Steve felt like if the temperature rised above any acceptable standards. Oops... Maybe it wasn't subtle? Now Tony's going to find out about everything and-

"She's fine," said Stark ending his internal struggle, and sat next to them.

As they were discussing, Steve was watching carefully Tony's every move, and only when Stark catched his gaze, Captain run away with his eyes, like a frightened animal.

"Cap, you're all right?" asked Tony.

Steve almost jumpped in his chair.

"Yes, yes!" and before he could hold himself back, he asked: "What are you doing tonight?"

What? What made him ask this? Steve wanted to go back to the ice forever. But it got worse.

"Why, do you want to invite me somewhere?" Tony seemed highly interersted. Steve felt his cheeks burning. Why Tony even answered like that? Why?!

"No! I mean yes. I mean... We all-the Avengers-could get together. Just like that."

Steve noticed Natasha smirking with her head bowed. Tony just responded:

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Given that Tony easily agreed to meet with the Avengers, meant that club wasn't most important thing for him. It made Steve feel quite comforted. They met in the restaurant in the city.

It was nice to talk to the rest of the team: Sam, Clint, Natasha, Vision, Wanda and even Maria and Rhodey.

At one point Tony, who sat next to him, leaned in conspiratorially.

"Cap, what's going on? You've been acting lately a little..."

"It's nothing, Tony," said quicky supersoldier trying to get rid of Tony like an annoying fly.

"Steve," Stark spoke his name very seriously.

Captain sighed, got up from the table and went where no one could hear them. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at fellow Avenger.

"I saw you, Tony." He made a short pause, and then run away with his gaze. "In the club."

"Ooh" Tony must had realized something. "Ooh," another thing. "That's why you asked. It's nothing special. As I said, Pep's all right. It was a mutual decision and I-" he stopped abruptly, confused. "Wait. What were _you_ doing _there_?"

Captain's ears immediately turned red. "So..."

"Someone sent you?"

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"What? No, no one sent me. I was there, because..." He just couldn't say out loud the reason why he went to the club. He waved his hands helplessly. "You know. _Because_ I was there."

"Wait. Did you just-? Oh my God. Cap, really? That's the best thing I've heard all day." Stark grinned. "And very... unlike you."

"You don't have to tell me."

"So..." Tony almost rubbed his hands in excitement. "Did you fuck someone?"

Steve looked at him reproachfully, somehow even more embarrassed.

"I was afraid someone might recognize me, so no. By the way, how are you doing this?"

Tony raised his finger.

"A, I'm paying for discretion, and B," he added a second finger, "it's nothing new for those guys." And then he added: "I've been doing this before."

Captain gaped. So, after all Tony was with a man in his life.

Stark looked at the Avengers peeping out at them.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else before you die of embarrassment."

They entered the hall, and supersoldier has been greeted by a breeze of a fresh air.

"So... When did that change of taste happened?" asked Tony.

Captain exhaled deeply and scratched his neck. As if to think about this... Never. Even when Steve and Bucky were seeing girls in the 40s, Rogers was more interested in his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe it was always like that. I just realized it recently. And wanted to do something with it, since 21st century gives tons of possibilities."

Tony smiled pertly and nonchalantly leaned against the wall.

"I'm glad to hear that, Cap," said and fell silent.

Steve was standing awkwardly not knowing what to do with his hands, while Stark has been eyeing him with half closed eyes. He couldn't bare it.

"What?"

Tony chuckled.

"I can't believe this. I want, but it's so surreal. Do you want to know the reason I decided to fuck a man all of the sudden?"

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"It's you," said Tony and Captain felt something too hard to describe in his chest. For the first time he knew that some other man was attracted to him. It was nice. And most importantly, it was Tony.

Steve stared at him. And then he connected facts.

"So, is it my fault that you and Pepper-"

"No, don't worry. It's not. Don't blame yourself" Tony reassured him and came much closer. "Tell me, Cap," his voice sounded seductively. "Am I one of those men you like?"

Steve cleared his throat. He completely didn't know what to do with his hands. He felt like he was about to drown in those beautiful brown eyes, gazing at him in a very sexy way.

"You're exactly one of them," he admitted shyly.

Tony grinned, wrinkles around his eyes resembling sun, making him look so soft.

"I still can't believe this. Do you want to prove it to me?"

* * *

Half hour later at the Avengers table Rhodey interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, anyone know where Tony and Cap are?"


End file.
